Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. One type of storage media includes a rotating magnetic disk, such as in a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) or a Solid-State Hybrid Drive (SSHD). In such DSDs, a magnetic head is positioned in relation to a disk to read and write data in tracks on a surface of the disk. The head is typically located on a distal end of an actuator moved by a Voice Coil Motor (VCM).
As one way of improving the performance of DSDs including a magnetic disk, multiple actuators may be used to independently position different heads for either the same disk surface or for different disk surfaces. The independent actuators can allow for simultaneously reading and/or writing data in different areas of the same disk surface, or in areas that are not radially aligned on different disk surfaces.